


Bring Him Home

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Heart Series [15]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: After his failed attempt on the moon, Mario finds out that his brother - Luigi - has gone missing. With the help of Cappy and Luigi's girlfriend, Violet, go out to find him. But is there more to this than meets the eye? (AU ending of Odyssey and to the Heart Series.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
Relationships: Luigi/Original Female Character, Mario/Peach Toadstool
Series: Heart Series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/958719





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, he was _so done_ with being a hero. Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior had just returned home from the Moon Kingdom. The man in red and King Bowser had tried to propose to her. However, she turned them both down flat. The Odyssey touched the ground of the Mushroom Kingdom. Not a moment later, Princess Peach Toadstool left the Odyssey with Tiara in tow. Peach didn't even look back. Tiara did, worried about her brother Cappy. Cappy gave her a wave, letting her go with her new friend. Tiara smiled as she followed the princess.

Mario didn't even notice that they had left. He was too disappointed in his failed attempt. He thought, _'Of course she didn't want to get married... She made it loud and clear she didn't want a relationship... Why else would she give me kisses on the nose? Or cake for no reason...'_

"I'm so sorry Mario..." Cappy finally spoke.

Mario glanced at the Bonnetton and sighed. "It's not your fault... It's mine for thinking she wanted more... I guess I have not much else to do except maybe..." That's when an idea dawned on him. He turned to Cappy, "Can this thing fly to Evershade Valley?"

Cappy started to answer, "Well I'm sure that it could..."

Mario was at the door of the Odyssey when he ran into someone (literally). He wounded up on the floor. The person who he ran into landed on their butt. Or rather hers.

"Ow..." A familiar female voice complained.

Mario perked up, seeing that it was Violet that he bumped into. She was the same age as Mario. She was a bit taller than him, shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, wearing a silver necklace. She was currently wearing a purple short sleeved blouse and her cleavage was showing. She was wearing black pants with a white pattern sown in at the bottom. Her sneakers were a dark purple color.

"Violet!" He gushed.

The man in red got to his feet, helping her up.

"Violet?" Cappy repeated, a bit confused.

Mario turned to the Bonnetton and introduced, "Oh yeah, this is Violet Cain, Luigi's girlfriend and my best friend!" He turned to Violet and added, "This is Cappy, he's my new friend!"

"Hello." Cappy greeted.

Violet waved, "Hey." She turned to Mario as she joked, "Geese Mario, gone for two weeks and already you have a new friend."

Mario rubbed the back of his head as he stated, "Well... I have so much to tell you and Luigi..." That's when he trailed off, noticing her long face. He asked, "Wait where is Weegie anyhow...?"

Violet was quiet a moment. Mario felt like he was waiting a forever for an answer.

She finally told him, "He's been missing for the past two weeks."

He blurted out, "What?!"

Cappy questioned, "What happened?"

Violet explained, "Well Luigi had heard that Bowser had abducted the princess." She paused for a moment and added sadly, "You know your brother... he always wants to help..." Mario looked down sadly. He was starting to feel super guilty. She further added, "Even though we were in Evershade Valley, Elvin managed to transport us there via the Pixelator. We had arrived in the Luncheon Kingdom when Bowser was there to steal the Stupendous Stew. But that time, the volcano started to erupt. We saw you and Cappy for a brief moment but I guess you didn't see us."

"I guess we didn't..." Cappy admitted sadly. Mario nodded sadly.

Violet continued, "So Luigi and I decided to follow. But the eruption was right behind us. Luigi pushed me ahead and..." She paused, tears in her eyes. Mario got her a tissue. She wiped her eyes. "Thanks..." She mumbled.

"And that's how you two got separated?" Mario asked.

She nodded sadly. "I was trying to get your attention since you were a bit further away... But..."

Mario's heart stopped cold. How come he didn't see them? His brother is not hard to miss.

_And yet... like everyone in the kingdom... I missed him... Again..._

Mario felt like punching something. Something hard. But he knew that it wasn't going to help the situation. Not when Violet needed him.

"I only waited this long because I knew it takes awhile to get home after saving Peach..." Violet told him.

"Wish it didn't..." Mario grumbled.

He had made a fist while they were talking and it was shaking badly. So badly that his Firebrand started up.

"Mario..." Cappy breathed, sounding worried.

Mario tried to calm down. "We've got to find him... We've got to find my bro."

"And Bowser won't be an issue?" Violet asked worried.

Cappy saw Mario's hurt face and decided to answer for him. "Peach ditched him in the Moon Kingdom. He won't be coming back anytime soon."

"Go Peach." Violet slightly teased. When she saw Mario glaring at her, she quickly changed subjects. "Uh... Can we go find Luigi now please?"

"Yes we can!" Mario stated. He turned to Cappy and pleaded, "Cappy, will you come with us?"

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Cappy replied. "I'll fire up the Odyssey!"

He flew outside to the globe and started it up. Mario and Violet briefly lost their balance but just like that, they were off.

_I will find you Luigi. I swear that I will not rest until you are home again. I swear on our parents graves..._

From a distance, Peach and Tiara saw the Odyssey taking off again. Tiara got worried. She felt a vibration in her soul. Like something was wrong.

"Where are they headed?" Tiara asked aloud.

Peach huffed, "Typical Mario! Can't even sit still after saving me again!"

Just as Tiara was going to say something, Toadsworth came up to them.

He saw the Odyssey in the sky and said, "Grambi be with you Master Violet. May you find Master Luigi safe and sound."

Peach raised an eyebrow. Tiara got curious and asked, "Violet? Luigi? Aren't they your friends?"

To that, the princess nodded and turned to Toadsworth. "You better tell me everything..."

Toadsworth stated, "Don't I always..."

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well there we go! A quick start to this fanfiction. This is an alternate_ _universe_ _where Luigi and Violet stayed in Evershade Valley with Professor E. Gadd and Polterpup (Spettro.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in the Luncheon Kingdom, a man in green woke up with a pounding headache. He felt as if he had been thrown off a cliff and hit a dozen rocks on the way down. He had no idea where he was and come to think of it he had no idea who he was.

He slowly opened his eyes after hearing somebody talking, he slowly sat up and groaned.

"Ah good to see you are awake." a male voice stated.

The man looked up and saw another man standing there. Roughly about his own age. He wore a checked shirt, blue jeans, black and white sneakers He had block hair and blue eyes, he seemed friendly.

The man in green looked at the other man, confusion within his eyes.

"W - Where am I?" the man in green asked.

"Let me explain. I found you nearby. You were pretty badly hurt so I brought you back here and took care of your wounds. What's your name?" The man asked.

The man in green thought with all his might but he just couldn't remember. He couldn't remember his own name...

"I - I don't remember..."

The man looked at the main in green surprised.

"Oh dear. Seems like you were worse off than I thought, looks like you have lost your memory. I'm Benjamin by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Benjamin."

"You too...uh...what about if I just call you Antonio until you get your memory back."

Antonio nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry you can stay here until your memory has come back and until you have recovered."

Antonio gave Benjamin a small smile unaware of the danger he was truly in...

...

Back with the Odyssey, Mario looked out the window. He seemed so interested in the clouds flying by. Mario felt tormented.

"...Mario?"

Mario perked up, looking at Cappy.

"Yes Cappy?" Mario asked.

Cappy questioned, "Uh... Please don't take this the wrong way but... Why didn't you tell me about Luigi? Did something happen between you and him?"

Mario shook his head before looking over at Violet. The girl had her eyes closed, resting before they got back to the Luncheon Kingdom.

"Truth be told, nothing happened between us. My fratello had decided to take a job with Professor E. Gadd as a ghost researcher assistant." Mario revealed.

"He must be very brave like you." Cappy complimented.

Mario chuckled. "Actually, Luigi and Violet are both scared of ghosts. They wanted to get over that fear by working with him."

Cappy breathed, "Wow."

Mario nodded as he told his friend, "See Luigi befriended this cute little ghost puppy..."

Unknown to him, as he told Cappy what happened with the Dark Moon, Violet had opened her eyes. She watched the two of them with a smile on her face. It grew into worry. She couldn't help but wonder what in the world happened to Luigi.

She prayed quietly, "Please Grambi... Let him be alright..."

...

The Odyssey finally touched down in the Luncheon Kingdom near evening. Mario, Cappy, and Violet got out of the Odyssey. Sitting waiting for them was Spettro, Luigi and Violet's Polterpup.

Before Mario could react, the Polterpup picked up his scent and jumped up on the man in red. Spettro started to lick him silly, causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay that's enough Spettro!" Mario insisted, in between laughs. Spettro got off of Mario and he got to his feet. He turned to Cappy and introduced, "Cappy, this is Spettro. Spettro, this is Cappy."

Spettro barked happily. Cappy chuckled and waved at him.

The Bonnetton turned to Violet and asked, "You brought him with you?"

Violet answered, "Well it was either that or leave him to chew up Elvin's research..."

Spettro wagged his tail as Cappy laughed.

"I'm guessing that he would not be pleased by that." Cappy commented.

Violet shook her head as she stated, "No so I went back to Evershade Valley to get him." That's when she noticed that it was starting to get late. She suggested, "Why don't we find a place to stay for the night? I know an inn close by."

Cappy nodded in agreement. He followed Violet and Spettro, noticing Mario was lagging behind.

"You coming?" Cappy asked.

Mario replied, "In a minute. I want to take a quick walk."

Cappy didn't want to leave his friend alone. But seeing the way he looked changed his mind. He nodded (?) and went off to catch up with Violet. Once he knew he was alone, Mario punched a wall. He flinched in pain.

"Ow..." He groaned.

"You shouldn't punch walls. They did nothing to you." A male voice stated.

Mario's eyes widen as he turned. Standing there was Antonio.

But it was _him_...

"Weegie!" Mario gushed, running over to his brother. He hugged him tightly, not noticing that the man in green (oh the irony of those words) wasn't hugging back. "I was so scared fratello! Violet is gonna be so happy that I..."

That's when Antonio awkwardly asks, "Uh... Do I know you...?"

Mario pulled away from the hug, tears in his eyes. He was hurt by that. But looking into Antonio's eyes, that's when he realized.

He had no clue who Mario was.

_Oh Grambi's ghost..._

"You don't remember..." He whispered.

Antonio nodded sadly as he told Mario, "See... I have a bit of a concussion. Benjamin found me... He said that the concussion gave me amensia..."

Mario frowned. But he knew it was his brother.

And this time, he wasn't going to ignore his feelings.

...

After a bit of convincing, Antonio finally allowed Mario and his friends to stay with Benjamin. Benjamin was delighted that Antonio might have found his brother so fast.

"This could be wonderful, Antonio." Benjamin stated.

"But it doesn't feel wonderful for me..." Antonio complained. He took a look at Violet (tried not to blush) and then at Mario. He added, "I mean if you are correct Ben then that means I'm related to thee Super Mario."

Cappy spoke, "But isn't that a good thing...?"

Mario added, "Yeah you used to be honored to help me."

Violet further added, "Or the professor. He's gonna freak when he hears about this..."

Spettro whined, looking at his master's blank expression.

Benjamin responded, "Now I know you are all eager to get his memory back but let's not push the lad. Let's try to get some rest and then head to bed."

Mario wanted to protest but a yawn escaped his lips. Maybe resting was a good idea. So with no more delays, each person had a room. Mario and Cappy shared a room. Mario was trying his hardest to run to Antonio's room.

"Cappy..." Mario said. The Bonnetton looked up and he added, "Do you think we can Weegie's memory back?"

Cappy slightly teased, "Did Peach ditch us on the moon?"

Mario chuckled slightly before hitting the bed. "Goodnight Cappy..."

"Goodnight Mario."

With that, Mario closed his eyes and started to drift into dreamland.

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it! Chapter 2 done! Thanks to Lucas for all of the help!_ _Please_ _read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Antonio was tossing and turning in his sleep. He groaned loudly as he was having a nightmare...

...

_Antonio felt scared beyond belief. Violet was with him and before he knew it, the two of them were sucked up into a painting of Bowser. The next thing he knew, he was standing on the roof with his surroundings a fiery inferno. Violet was next to him._

_Before long, the two barely had enough time to scrabble out of the way before something heavy crashed onto the roof behind them, breaking tiles beneath its crushing weight. Violet spun around and saw Bowser there. Antonio shuddered on the spot with realization of what he was about to fight. Bowser snarled and breathed fire, presenting himself as a formidable challenge to anyone stupid enough to try and take him on, or indeed mock the Koopa King._

_Bowser grinned and made a show out of each one of his powerful, striking claws. Something was not quite right about him. It was as if his head did not fit upon him properly; requiring a tighter screw when jarred upon impact with the roof._

_Before long, Bowser launched a violent stream of fire against them, causing Antonio to throw Violet behind the relative safety of a pillar. He had to dodge again when Bowser charged into him, crushing several pillars as if they were children's sandcastles. Violet saw that Luigi was suddenly caught by Bowser's suction power._

_Violet wondered aloud, "Where he was supposed to have got that skill from?!"_

_Antonio yelled, "Not sure but it is dark in here! Vi, help!"_

_His cry of pain went unheard, trapped as he was between Bowser's large set of sharp fangs. It was also unbearably hot due to the flames that usually erupted from his insides._

...

Antonio woke up screaming, feeling like his back was on fire. He panted hard, a cold sweat dripping down his face. He never felt so hot in all of his life. He ran over to the mirror, tugging his shirt off a bit.

That's when he saw the scar. The exact scar from the nightmare he just had.

_Was it possible...?_

...

After he calmed himself down, Antonio got up from the bed and walked down the hallway. Violet, Spettro, Cappy, and Benjamin were all still asleep. Antonio didn't realize that the man in red was awake until he got outside.

Mario sees Antonio out of the corner of his eye and makes a _'come here'_ motion. Without hesitanting, Antonio came over. The two of them watched the sun rising above the poison swamp. Neither say a word but just enjoy the peaceful morning.

Finally; it was Antonio that spoke. "You really think I am your brother?"

Mario didn't even have to think twice. He nodded. "I _know_ you are. It's just going to take a while to get your memories back."

Antonio was silent for a moment. He didn't dare ask why Mario was doing up this early. He had always been such a late riser, especially when Mamma was trying to rush them out of the house for church on Sunday mornings. Antonio blinked a few times.

_Where did that come from?_

Mario saw that he was quiet for a moment. He decided not to press on the issue. Especially since he looked white as a ghost. Mario paled.

_Why did he have to use that expression?_

"Mario?" Antonio asked, getting the man in red's attention. "Why are you so insisting on helping me?"

Mario looked at Antonio, dead in the eye.

_It's my fault that you don't remember me... I promise you... I will bring you back to me. How could I have been so blind? It wasn't Peach that needed me most. It was you..._

"Because you are my brother. Plain and simple." Mario answered after a moment.

...

After having breakfast, the group headed on out to explore the Luncheon Kingdom. A lot of Bowser's minions were still around. So Mario decided it was time to show off Cappy's capture ability. He told Cappy of what he was wanting to do. Cappy nodded and was ready to go.

"I want to show you how Cappy does the capture ability." Mario explained.

"Can't wait to see it!" Violet gushed.

"Yeah same!" Antonio agreed.

"Ready Mario!" Cappy stated.

Mario threw Cappy at a Firebro. Its eyes changed to blue and it had a messy mustache. Spettro sniffed him and licked him silly. Mario laughed.

"Okay that's freaking awesome!" Violet replied.

"Sure is, Mario!" Antonio added.

Antonio didn't want to say it aloud but he almost called him _'Malleo'_. And for reasons unknown, it sounded right to him.

 _Ugh..._ _What is wrong with me...?_

The group continued the exploration of Luncheon Kingdom. While the kingdom was small in size, there were a lot of yummy smells in the air.

"Oh man I could stay here for a week!" Cappy commented.

Spettro barked in agreement.

Violet stated, "Yeah this place has a good charm to it."

"Although it does make you hungry a lot quicker..." Mario replied, rubbing his growling stomach.

"I think that's just you, Malleo." Antonio teased.

Upon hearing Luigi's nickname for him, Mario perked up.

_Weegie...?_

But the moment passed and before he knew it, Antonio had gone ahead of them. Mario was a bit sad.

For the first time since learning of Luigi's disappearance, he had hope.

...

Afterwards, the group had headed back to Benjamin's. Mario and Cappy were taking a nap. Violet was walking Spettro. Benjamin and Antonio were in the living room.

"So... How did it go?" Ben asked.

Antonio started to answer, "I have been some memories coming back. All of them staring Mario and Violet. Lately a pretty princess in pink..."

"Doesn't sound too bad." Ben teased.

Antonio wrinkled his nose and stated, "I know... But I don't know if I can live up to being in his shadow..."

Ben reassured, "Well you can always stay here with me."

Antonio smiled as he headed off. Ben smirked darkly the minute he was alone. All he had to do was keep waiting.

_Soon the Dark Prognosticus will be back in my possession. Then this waiting will finally end._

...

_Wishmaker1028: Chapter 3 is finally done! Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that evening, Violet had volunteered to cook. She wanted to cook up spaghetti for them and something special for both Cappy and Spettro.

Both Mario and Antonio commented in unison, "I love spaghetti! Especially Mamma's!"

Everyone froze at this moment. Mario turned to Antonio and vice versa. They stared at each other for the longest time.

_Weegie...?_ _Have you gotten your memory back?_

That's when Ben spoke up, "Well it does seem like the man in green may be indeed Luigi!"

Mario's heart felt like it stopped. Violet paled. Antonio's expression was unreable. Spettro whined. The only one confused by all this was Cappy.

Cappy admitted, "I'm confused... Why the reactions...?"

"I need air..." Antonio stated as he ran outside.

Ben was flabbergasted. "Did I say something wrong?"

Mario said nothing to that as he ran out after Antonio. While no one was looking, Ben headed out.

Cappy turned to Violet and asked, "So... what happened?"

Violet sighed as she (reluctantly) told Cappy about the Chaos Heart incident. "Allow me to you the story of the lost book of prophecies. This prophetic book was a mysterious tome of stories of future events. Of course, many people craved this book, wishing to glimpse their futures. But no person, after obtaining this amazing book, ever found happiness. The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for people's eyes. That book came to be called the Dark Prognosticus and was sealed away. This...is the tale of that forgotten book's last owner. It is a tale of love..."

...

Antonio had finally got outside, trying to calm himself down.

_Why did that phrase get to him so?_

Before he knew it, Firebros wounded up surrounding him. Antonio took a shaky fighting pose, admittedly scared. The Firebros threw a multiple of fireballs at him.

Antonio dodged them as Mario showed up and drew their fire with his Firebrand. Antonio seemed to have smiled.

"Who started the party without me?" Mario joked.

"You call this a party?" Antonio asked.

"You aren't having any fun?" Mario questioned.

The two of them continued to fight. Antonio kept up with Mario surpringly well.

_As if he was..._

"Mario! Look out!"

Mario barely looked and saw that a Firebro was too close. Antonio pushed him out the way, getting hit himself. At that point, Mario didn't care who he was. All he knew was that his brother was in danger.

"Weegie!" He cried out worried.

That's when he noticed something glowing a green color. Mario looked and saw Antonio holding up a green electrical shield.

_The Thunderhand!_

Antonio was struggling a little bit to keep up the shield but he eventually bounced back the Firebro. The Firebros retreated, leaving Mario and Antonio alone.

Mario started to gush, "You did it! You activated the Thunderhand! You have to be..."

Before he could say anyword, Antonio passed out from exhaustion.

"Weegie!" Mario cried out.

Before he knew it, he was knocked out.

...

"The man in green shall decide the fate of all worlds..." Violet drifted off.

"Luigi..." Cappy breathed.

Violet nodded sadly. Spettro whined sadly. Violet petted him under his belly, trying to cheer him up. Just then, Mario came in, rubbing his head.

"Ow..." Mario complained.

"Mario, are you okay?" Cappy asked.

"Yeah what happened?" Violet questioned.

Mario answered, "Antonio and I were taking down these Firebros. We were surrounded and one got to close to me. Antonio pushed me out of harms way. I look back and see him using the Thunderhand!"

"Thunderhand...?" Cappy repeated, confused.

"It's like Mario's Firebrand and my Aurora Nine." Violet explained, showing Cappy her ice powers.

Cappy was stunned by this. Mario nodded.

"And then Luigi passed out from using it. I was about to check on him when someone knocked me out. Next thing I knew, Luigi was gone." Mario told them.

"What?!" Violet blurted out.

"Where could he have gone off to?" Cappy wondered aloud.

Spettro whined with worry. The man in red petted his belly, trying to calm him down. That's when he had an idea.

"Violet... How good is he at tracking...?" He asked.

...

**"Squirps. You've done well. You're a smart kid."**

Squirps blushed and responded, "Squirple squee! Stop it! Squirps is embarrassed!" That's when he realized something, none of the group was talking and asked, "Wait...whose voice was that, squoh?"

In an instant, a flash of black knocked Squirps away from the group. He was kneeling down in front of them and then got up. Tippi, Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Violet all studied him. He had on a black ninja outfit on with yellow buttons on it, he had an orange belt, a green scarf, a black mask around his eyes - making them an undeniable silver color, and a black cap on top of his messy brown hair. The black cap was strangely like Luigi's except the L was the other way.

Violet couldn't explain it but she felt a connection to this guy. The masked man got up, cackling evilly as Squirps was beyond dazed, having been kicked to the side.

Tippi asked the masked man, "Wh - who are you?"

He answered, striking a pose, **"Oh, me? Just one of Count Bleck's more promising minions. The Green Thunder...Mr. L!"**

...

Mr. L rubbed his head a bit. He looked around, seeing that he was under the volcano. He thought, _**'How in the Underwhere did I get here?'**_

"Seems like you are awake once again~" A familiar voice stated.

Just like that, Dimentio appeared to Mr. L.

 **"Dimentio!"** Mr. L growled.

"Ah~ Happy to see me are you?" Dimentio chuckled.

Mr. L huffed, **"I would be more happy to see Koopa-with-a-weight-problem! How in the Underwhere are you still alive?!"**

Dimentio laughed. "Oh my dear Mr. L. Did you really think that hero of the Prognosticus could kill me? No, I just hid myself in the Luncheon Kingdom and just bidded for time. The Dark Prognosticus predicted that Bowser would try to make the princess his bride."

Mr. L pointed out, **"How did you get it back...?"** Just as Dimentio was going to tell him but Mr. L just waved it off. **"You know what? I'm just gonna beat the answer out of you, you backstabber! Have at you!"**

And just like that, Mr. L lunged at Dimentio, his Thunderhand active. Dimentio dodged it and started to fight the bandit.

...

_Wishmaker1028: There we have it! Chapter 4 is done! Please read and review! And_ _always_ _think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Dimentio had been very patient. After his _"defeat"_ , he left his shadow in the Underwhere. His actual physical body hid out in the Luncheon Kingdom. He disguised himself as Benjamin and waited. Without the Dark Prognosticus, he couldn't summond back Mr. L and the Chaos Heart.

For Count Bleck and Tippi (rather Blumiere and Timpani), banished both the Chaos and the Purity Heart into Mr. L and Luigi. It was the only way to stop the Void. So Dimentio waited, gathering up as much magic as he could. So when Mario landed with the Odyssey, Dimentio was thanking his magic. It had influenced the choices Mario had made so far.

The Dark Prognosticus foretold that the hero of legend would try and prevent the same _"marriage"_ from happening again. Imagine his face when Luigi showed up with Violet to help Mario. It was perfect. What he didn't count on was Luigi losing his memory. Sure all he wanted to do was rough him up a bit. Why else did he make him trip?

But karma bit him in the butt. And he was back to waiting again. He was waiting for a chance to steal the Dark Prognosticus from Flipside. He tried to get Luigi to wake before Mario came looking. But nothing he did woke the man in green.

Dimentio had no other choice but to let Mario do his dirty work. After all, he did it once before. And it worked. Luigi was starting to come back. When no one noticed him, he took himself to Flipside and grabbed the dark tome.

When he returned, he saw that Mario and Luigi were fighting off some Firebros. The minute Luigi started using the Thunderhand was the moment Dimentio was waiting for. Wasting no time, he used his magic to knock out both brothers. Dimentio quickly grabbed up Luigi and teleported himself under the volcano.

Dimentio opened up the Dark Prognosticus and started to chant the spell. In an instant, Luigi changed into Mr. L. Of course the amnesia didn't affect him. Why else would the jester be fighting him now?

_Or was it the Purity Heart that protected and tamed Mr. L?_

Dimentio wasn't sure of that one. All he knew was that he was battling the bandit. He didn't have much time until Mario figured out where they were. So using his magic, he knocked Mr. L down from a high jump.

Mr. L went flying and landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"I'd love to stick around L but... I do have a schedule to keep~" Dimentio sang.

He floated near the bandit and chanted lowly. As he was chanting, a black and white light came out of Mr. L. Within a minute, the Chaos Heart came out of him and forced him to change back to Luigi. Dimentio smirked a storm.

"Lovely seeing you again~" He said, disappearing.

Luigi layed there alone for a few minutes. Mr. L was starting to fade a bit.

"H - hey... are you okay?" Luigi asked him, his amnesia still having a hold on him.

 **"N - not really. I'll fade away soon if we don't get the Chaos Heart back."** Mr. L explained.

"C - Chaos H - Heart?" Luigi breathed.

Before Mr. L could explain, they heard voices calling out to Luigi.

 **"Sir-jumps-a-lot is here..."** He breathed. He turned to Luigi and added, **"Get it back... Get back the Chaos Heart!"**

Just then, Luigi woke up with a start, hyperventilating. Mario, Violet, Cappy, and Spettro were all there. Mario rubbed his back a bit.

"Calm down... You are safe fratello..." Mario reassured.

"Yeah we got you." Cappy added.

"...the Chaos Heart..." Luigi muttered. Everyone perked up. He sat up a bit, feeling Mr. L staring to fade. Luigi couldn't explain the feeling but he knew it was gone. "It's gone..." He added.

"I didn't even know you had it." Violet admitted.

Luigi looked at her and stated, "I didn't either. I still don't know what it is but it seems quite important to Mr. L..."

Everyone stared at him in worry. This time though, Cappy was confused.

"Who's Mr. L?" He asked.

That's when Spettro started to pick up a scent. He sniffed around and barked a few times. He ran ahead. Luigi slowly got to his feet.

"We've got to get it back..." He told them.

"But who took it?" Cappy asked.

That's when it dawned on Mario.

"The only person that knew Luigi had it..."

Violet's eyes went wide. "Dimentio..." She looked where Spettro ran off and added, "Do you think that's who he's tracking?"

"Only one way to find out." Mario stated.

With that, the team started to follow the Polterpup. Mario stayed near Luigi. If what he said was true, then he needed his brother.

_I need to be there for him. It's my fault that he lost his memory... And it was my fault that I got captured by King Boo..._

...

-Flashback, before _'Hearts Be True'_ -

_Mario and Luigi had just finished taking care of the bushes. The mailman had brought them mail and one letter was addressed to Luigi. Curious, the man in green opened the letter._

_It_ _read:_

_'Dear Mr. Luigi Manfredi,_

_Congratulations! You were our winner in the recent contest - "Younger Brothers of Major Heroes". You have won an all expense paid mansion and enclosed is a map to get you to your new home! You may bring with you two people of your choice to see this mansion and come to claim it on November 18, 2001. We hope to see you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_K.B., CEO of Scare to Care'_

_Mario got instantly suspicious. He looked at Luigi, whom was beyond happy._

_He commented, "You know what this means, Malleo? I can have a house of my own and do what I want and please!"_

_Mario had to admit it, he had a bad feeling about all of this. His institution was telling him something was wrong. Deciding not to worry Luigi, in case he was wrong, he took a look at the map. Mario took it inside of the house and made a copy. Then he gave Luigi the original copy._

_Mario explained, "Listen, I want to be one of the ones to go. I got to make sure that my baby brother doesn't get a big fat head."_

_"Malleo," he groaned, making the man in red chuckle._

_Mario offered, "Relax, you can ask Princess Daisy to come with you if you want."_

_He frowned. Mario perked up._

_Didn't he like Daisy?_

_But just then, his frown turned into a smile._

_Luigi responded, "I have someone else in mind..."_

_After saying a quick goodbye, Mario headed to the place where this mansion was. Little did he know..._

-End of Flashback-

...

_Wishmaker1028: There you go! Chapter five is done! Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

The volcano, Mount Volbono _,_ shook violently. Mario, Violet, and Antonio (or was he Luigi, Mario wasn't sure yet). Cappy felt the shaking too but wasn't affected that much.

"What was that?" Antonio asked.

"I think the volcano is gonna blow soon!" Violet answered, sounding a bit scared.

Cappy questioned, "Why would Dimentio take the Chaos Heart into this place?"

Mario put some thought into this and then explained, "Cappy you remember when we were here earlier. That eruption was really powerful. If we hadn't interfered when we did, I think it would've wiped out the entire kingdom. If that eruption was powered by the Chaos Heart, it could wipe out all of the kingdoms!"

"Including Cap and Mushroom Kingdom!" Cappy squealed, worried about his sister. "We have to warn them!"

"We don't have time! Best thing to do right now is find Dimentio." Mario advised.

"But how? He could've went through any of these tunnels..." Antonio pointed out.

Violet brought out the Dark Light Device. That's when they saw ghostly paw prints as she told him, "I think Spettro was following Dimentio. So if we follow the paw prints, we should be able to find them."

Mario headed out first, Cappy returning to his head. Violet and Antonio brought up the rear. Antonio stared at the violet ice wielder. He thought, _'She's so beautiful... my sweet Vi...'_ Antonio blushed heavily. She did seem very familiar to him...

...

Meanwhile, the volcano continued to shake. Dimentio stopped near the lava caves. Spettro managed to find him but stayed invisible for the most part. Dimentio used his magic to float over the lava. Dimentio opened up the Dark Prognosticus with his free hand (since the Chaos Heart was in his right) and started to chant in an ancient language. The volcano shook again as the pink lava started to rise. Spettro felt the shake, forcing him to become visible again. Dimentio saw him and snickered.

Dimentio floated back to land and commented, "You? I wasn't expecting for just you to be here. No matter, it's not like a Polterpup like you can stop me. After all, I am the pleaser of crowds..." Just then, Spettro bit down on his right hand, grabbing the Chaos Heart. Dimentio started to shake off the Polterpup. "Let go of it!" He demanded. He tried magical spells but nothing seemed to worked. Spettro swallowed the Chaos Heart. Dimentio couldn't believe his horrible luck. However, the eruption hadn't stopped. That's when Mario, Violet, Cappy, and Antonio came in. "Ah... the cavalry." He semi-joked.

Mario huffed, "Give us the Chaos Heart!"

Dimentio stated, "I don't have it! That stupid dog does!" That's when everyone realized that Spettro had swallowed the Chaos Heart. The Polterpup had made himself invisible. Dimentio made doubles of himself and added, "And he won't have it for long!"

"Ah! Doubles! Which one is the real one?!" Cappy asked.

Violet answered, "It won't matter if he finds Spettro first."

Antonio stated, shaking in fear, "T - then let's fight!"

That's when Mr. L took over Antonio/Luigi's body. **"Let me handle this junior. You still have amnesia. I have a score to settle with betrayed-the-count!"** He declared, jumping over to the fight.

With that, the bandit activated the Thunderhand. That's when he started to fight the doubles. Mario and Violet were both surprised.

Mario questioned, "How in the Underwhere does he have his memories but Weegie doesn't?"

That's when Violet realized. "Because it's not actual amnesia..." She breathed. To that, both Mario and Cappy shot her a confused look. She explained, "Dimentio must've caused Luigi to be separated from me by using his magic. Maybe he gave Luigi a magical amnesia and not have noticed?"

Cappy admitted, "That's a bit of a stretch, Violet..."

Mr. L huffed before they could talk about it more, **"Hey, sir-jumps-a-lot, body-cold-as-ice, and hat-that-looks-like-a-Boo? I could use some help!"**

They all turned and saw that Dimentio had pinned down Mr. L. The bandit was fading a bit and that did not go unnoticed by the jester.

Dimentio stated, "Ooh... disappearing into nothingness Mr. L~ That can't be good for your existence. Or Luigi's either. Maybe I should just kill you now so that you don't have to worry."

"Leave my brother alone!" Mario declared.

Dimentio was forced back by Mario, whom had activated his Firebrand. Violet started to fight with her Aurora Nine, using Cappy as her hat. Mario went over to Mr. L, whom was panting. He offered his hand to him. Mr. L took it, getting to his feet. Sure enough, his legs were almost gone. Mario didn't say anything to him. But it was obvious he was worried.

Mr. L stated, **"Junior is safe... for now."**

Mario breathed a sigh of relief and slightly teased, "Is that why you came out again? To save my mushrooms?"

Mr. L smiled as he answered, **"Hey the only one that is gonna kick your mushrooms is yours truly."**

Mario couldn't help a laugh. Just then, Dimentio got behind Mr. L. Before either of them could react, Mr. L was on the ground. Within seconds, Antonio/Luigi emerged again. Dimentio grabbed him up with a magical hand, bringing him towards his face.

"WEEGIE!" Mario cried out, worried.

Dimentio huffed, "You really think you are some sort of hero!? You can't do anything without your superstar brother, Luigi. You are nothing but a shadow! And that's all you ever be!" Antonio/Luigi's head hung lowly. "That's all you are. The man in green..." That's when he saw a green light coming from him. He turned, seeing that the Thunderhand was activated. "Ouch!" Dimentio yelped, throwing Antonio/Luigi.

"Luigi!" Everyone cried out, worried.

Just when it looked like all was lost, he had opened his eyes as his arms started to glow of the Thunderhand. Mario watched in horror and awe as Luigi started to fly with the Thunderhand.

Cappy's eyes were wide as he breathed, "I did not know you guys could do that..."

Violet shook her head, "I didn't even know _he_ could do that."

Mario pointed out, "He can do anything! Because he's not in my shadow! He's my partner! He's my brother!" He looked up at the airborne Luigi, whom was currently fighting Dimentio. He whispered, "And I'm never leaving him behind again."

Dimentio was fighting his hardest against Luigi. It was, without a doubt, Luigi this time. Dimentio used a bit of his magic, trying to get distance away from the man in green. But Luigi kept coming. He eventually got Dimentio to his knees. And this time, instead of staying his distance, Luigi kept a foot on Dimentio.

Luigi hissed to Dimentio, "My name is Luigi James Manfredi, thank you very much!"

Dimentio was trying to fight back. But it was of no use. He passed out. Luigi panted, trying to calm himself down. He stared at his arms for the longest time. He didn't think he was gonna be able to pull it off. And yet he did it... Spettro appeared next to him, spitting out the Chaos Heart. Luigi smiled at the Polterpup and petted his head.

"Good boy." He told him. With that, he took the Chaos Heart and put in front of his chest. The Chaos Heart started to glow a gray color. Luigi gasped, blinded by the light. Before he knew it, the light was gone - as was the Chaos Heart. Luigi activated the Thunderhand, securing Dimentio to the ground. "And done." He added.

"Weegie!" Mario cried out.

"Malleo!" Luigi cried out happily.

With that, for the first time in a good while, the two brothers had a loving family embrace. Both of them were crying (but no one else really cared).

...

_Wishmaker1028: And there we have it! The end of the chapter 6! Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

After delivering Dimentio to Queen Jaydes, whom imprisoned Dimentio in a jail she knew that he wouldn't escape out of, the gang headed to Flipside. The Odyssey touched down near Merlon's shop, gaining his attention. Both Mario and Luigi came out. Luigi had the Dark Prognosticus in his hands. Merlon was surprised to see them, especially with new friends.

Not saying a word, Luigi gave Merlon the dark tome. It had offered him everything he wanted. But he had everything that he wished for. Mario placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder. Luigi nodded and followed his brother back to the Odyssey. The brothers went back to the Odyssey, Mario walking a bit slower than usual.

The Odyssey took off and headed back to Mushroom Kingdom. Within a matter of a few hours, the Odyssey touched down. Peach, Tiara, and Toadsworth were all waiting for them. Imagine Peach's surprise when she got tackled down by Spettro. The Polterpup licked her silly, causing giggle fits to come from her. Before they knew it, the group came over. Though Mario was lagging behind a bit.

Luigi greeted, "Ciao, Princess!"

"Luigi!" Peach gushed, hugging her dearest friend.

Luigi returned the hug, a smile on his face. He missed being home.

...

After telling the entire story during lunch, Luigi turned his head to Mario. He noticed that his brother was sticking around him more than Peach. Luigi got worried and decided to get to the bottom of things. He pulled Mario to the side, gaining the man in red's attention. The two of them went to another part of the castle that was totally quiet. It was just the two of them, just like old times.

Luigi playfully teased, "You do realize I'm back by your side, right? I'm not going anywhere."

Mario sadly started, "Yeah... I know... it's just..." He paused for a moment, seeing Luigi's confused face. He sighed, "She denied my proposal..."

Luigi raised an eyebrow, "Why did you even propose to her? You know as well as I do that you two barely even had a relationship to begin with."

Mario rubbed the back of his neck and admitted, "Well now I do. I thought she liked me..."

Luigi groaned as Mr. L laughed a bit, still inside of Luigi and 100% okay. Luigi thought, _'Not funny...'_

Mr. L pointed out, **"Hey, it is to me."**

Luigi rolled his eyes, turning to his hurting big brother. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

He commented, "You know that anyone would be lucky to be with you till your games be over?"

Mario nodded, "Yes but how do I know that they love me and not the fame...?"

Luigi teased, "You're asking me?"

To that, both brothers laughed heartily. Mario hugged his baby brother. Luigi returned it as they remained like that for the longest time. And to Mario, this couldn't have felt more right.

_His brother was back. And this time, for good._

...

After a few weeks of relaxing, the brothers, Spettro, and Cappy were shopping in Toad Town. Violet had gone off to see Peach and Tiara. The Toads had still not recognized the man in green but it didn't seem to bother Luigi anymore. They had stopped at a jewelry store. They had a break in recently and someone stole a purple diamond.

The Toad police were working on it. So, Luigi had decided to buy a purple diamond with a green band for Violet. He wanted to propose to her soon.

"You sure about this Malleo? You sure this won't hurt you?" Luigi asked.

Mario nodded. "For the hundredth time Weegie... Yes I'm sure."

Cappy was in awe of the ring and admitted, "While it is no Binding Band, I will admit that it is beautiful..."

Luigi turned to Cappy as he replied, "Thanks Cappy. But I'm gonna need to get a bit more cash."

Mario responded, "I'm sure that some work will come up soon from Elvin."

Cappy had to agree. "Just got to be patient."

Luigi nodded in agreement. Though, he had to admit... He was nervous.

Mr. L stated, **"Even I think you'll be fine."**

Luigi thought teasingly, _'When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it.'_

...

Sooner or later, Violet returned back to Luigi's place. Luigi had hidden the ring in his top pocket, holding a letter addressed to them. Mario, Cappy, and Spettro looked at her.

She saw their looks and asked, "What? What is it?"

Luigi answered, pointing at the invite, "We've just been invited to the Last Resort. A free vacation! For everyone!"

Violet raised an eyebrow at the familiarity. "Do they really think we're gonna fall for that one? That's how Mario got kidnapped the first time around!"

Mario shivered. "Don't remind me."

Cappy pointed out, "But we can't ignore the invite... I mean, what if we're wrong?"

That's when Mr. L emerged, **"Then we take down the king-of-marshmallows!"**

Luigi returned back to the surface and rubbed his cheek. "Sorry." He apologized.

Mario stated, "At the very least, I think we should check it out."

Cappy agreed, "And we will be together this time."

Violet muttered, "Why doesn't that reassure me...?"

Spettro just panted, wagging his tail.

...

The next day, Violet had arrived at the castle. She brought the invitation to the princess and the young Bonnetton. Peach couldn't believe her eyes, not to mention her ears.

She commented, "I thought King Boo was locked away in the Boo Canister, though."

Violet admitted, "So have I. I've been trying to get in touch with Elvin but there's no answer at the lab in Evershade Valley."

Tiara stated, "Perhaps the boys have a point... Maybe we should go and investigate?"

Violet pointed out, "And what if it is a trap!? I can't have Luigi going up against King Boo for my sake! I just got him back!" She added quietly, "I couldn't even protect him from Dimentio... He didn't even need me..."

Peach started to rub her back and soothed, "There there... You and I have done a lot of fighting bad guys in the past. But the boys think that they need to protect us. I say: not this time!"

Tiara perked up as she asked, "So you are thinking of going as well?"

Peach nodded. "At least if it is a trap, I can use my Star Powers on whoever is around."

Violet sighed, "I just hope we are ready for this..."

...

_Wishmaker1028: One will find out in the next story! Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
